


Take My Breath Away

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Human Castiel, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Worried Dean Winchester, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Castiel, now human, comes back to the bunker to a very worried Dean Winchester and have a huge argument.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [Lover-Awakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is from a prompt in my ASK BOX on Tumblr:

“I can’t even look at you right now.”

Castiel shook his head, blue eyes—usually bright and full of so much life, now dull and dreary. He opened his mouth to say something else, to defend himself or scream at Dean again, the hunter didn’t know. Cas grabbed his duffle, discarded at the foot of the stairs when he’d finally come back to the bunker after a hunt that had taken a horrible turn.

As soon as the ex-angel walked through the door, Dean laid into him. For the better part of an hour they tore into each other, each one thinking they were right and the other wrong.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed Cas?” Dean pounded his fist on the War Room table, face flushed with anger, desperately trying to keep himself in check, to not scare the ex-angel off. Dean took a deep breath, gathering his wits about him. “Look,” Dean’s voice was softer now and the hunter stepped out from around the table slowly, hands raised as if placating a skittish animal, “I know we’ve been through some shit this year, and with your mojo draining away— “

Cas laughed, but it was dark, hollow. “You, uh, you think my ‘mojo’ just—foop—drained away?”

Dean winced at the hand gesture accompanied by a creepy grin, very much reminiscent of the sexed-up junkie of 2014, the future Zachariah had sent him to and Dean averted. That thought wiggled its way into Dean’s brain the moment Cas started losing his power and became, more or less, human. It stayed ever-present in the back of his mind; an orange bottle shaking pills into a trembling hand, blue eyes dilated and glazed over, the stench of cannabis and alcohol. In his mind’s eye, he saw a loyal Cas, assault rifle in hand, headed into a building full of Croatoans; Cas and the others deaths merely a distraction for a hardened future Dean. Coldness gripped Dean and he vowed that he would never let that happen to his angel in any time.

Ex-angel.

Shit.

“If it didn’t drain away, what the hell happened Cas?” Worry clawed at his chest waiting for his friend’s response.

“I was given a choice.”

“Choice?”

“Yes, Dean, a choice.” Dean had a feeling he wasn’t gonna like what he was about to hear. “Heaven wants to ban angels from Earth for a while, maybe a few thousand years while they rebuild and sort out Heaven. So, I was given a choice…stay with the other angels in Heaven, never seeing you again…or have them extract my grace, leaving me human on Earth.” Cas’ Adam’s apple bobbed, voice shaking, “I chose you, Dean. I will _always_ choose you.”

Blue eyes looked to Dean, pleading for understanding, but he didn’t understand. Why would such a powerful, amazing being choose him? He was nothing special, no better than anybody else. The hunter took a minute to look at Cas. To _really_ look at him; the dark circles under faded blue eyes, bruise blossoming across his cheek, small scars littered down tanned forearms and across his once-smooth, now rough and callused hands. Dried blood crusted around a dark hairline, gray peeking through at the temples. Cas was tired, beat up, and aging.

Fuck.

Cas was gonna grow old and die and it was all Dean’s fault. Dean choked up, throat burning and constricting. Dean killed Cas. In choosing to remain with Dean, Castiel—a once immortal being who witnessed the birth of the very planet they were standing on—was now a fragile, mortal being with maybe forty or fifty years left to his life, if a monster didn’t kill him first. Dean felt bile rising in his throat.

“I can’t even look at you right now.”

Fuck.

Wrong thing to say.

Cas grabbed his bag and rushed out of the bunker.

“Cas, wait!” The slam of the heavy metal door made Dean flinch.

_Shit._

Why did he always stick his foot in his big mouth? Who knows what Cas thought he meant when Dean said that. He was so fucking bad at feelings and shit.

Dean ran out of the bunker after Cas. As soon as he crossed the threshold, heavy rain slapped him in the face. “Fuck!” In seconds, he was drenched. He held his hand over his eyes trying to shield them from the rain. “Cas!”

No response.

He couldn’t have gotten far. Where the hell was he? Dean strained his eyes, turning in a slow circle, trying to make out something, anything in the darkness. His clothing stuck uncomfortably to his skin, oversaturated from the storm, denim heavy and rubbing his inner thighs raw as he continued to jog in the rain calling out for Cas.

Purple lightening lit the Kansas sky, Cas’ silhouette about thirty yards ahead. Relief flooded Dean’s system as he ran against the wind and rain, blood pumping and lungs burning. “Cas! Stop!” Dean wondered if the ex-angel heard him because he kept walking without pause, but it was more likely Cas was just pissed and ignoring him. Dean finally caught up with the man, grabbing the ex-angel’s shoulder roughly and spinning him around.

Dean hunched in front of Cas, hands on his knees as he took in huge lungsful of air. Maybe Sammy was right; Dean should try eating better and exercising more. “Jesus, give me a minute.”

“I’m not Jesus.”

Dean’s face scrunched in confusion. He stared at Cas’ blank face before throwing his head back in a full body laugh. “Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean wiped his eyes which did nothing thanks to the rain. “I missed you man.”

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

God, he was such a fuck up. He had to find a way to make Cas understand. “What do you think you’re doing? You don’t have anywhere to go!”

Hurt flashed across the ex-angel’s face and he hitched his bag higher on his shoulder. “Well, you apparently can’t stand to look at me, so I figured I’d do you a favor and get out of your way.” Cas leveled him with a fierce glare, “Besides, it’s not the first time you’ve kicked me out of the bunker, human, with nowhere to go. I’m sure I’ll manage somehow.”

The words were a punch to the gut. This was getting way out of control. It seemed when it came to Cas, Dean had trouble conveying anything that didn’t make him sound like an asshole. Cas turned to leave and Dean knew if he didn’t do something fast he’d lose his best friend forever. He reached for Cas, banding his arms around the ex-angel’s middle and holding him tight against his chest, laying his forehead softly on Cas’ shoulder.

The ex-angel stiffened. The rain continued, though it had let up some in the last few minutes. Neither man spoke, the only sound was the steady drops of rain and their heavy breaths. Dean wasn’t really the touchy-feely type, but in that moment, with Cas’ back pressed against him, Dean felt safe, complete. He wished he could feel that way forever.

“Don’t go,” Dean whispered, hugging Cas tighter. The ex-angel remained silent. “Please.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you here.”

“So you can babysit me? Make sure I don’t stub my toe?”

“Because you’re my best friend and I want you here. It’s…it’s your home.”

Cas turned in Dean’s arms. His hair was plastered to his head, dark strands hanging over his eyes dripping water down his battered cheek. “Do you promise to stop treating me like I’m made of glass?” Cas frowned.

Dean shook his head. “I can’t promise that, Cas.” When he started to pull away, Dean tightened his hold, touching their foreheads together. Their breath mingled. Cas smelled like Christmas; cinnamon and nutmeg and pine. “What I can promise you is that I will always be there for you; if you have a question about being human, if you need comfort. I’ll be there. I’ll be there to make you coffee when your grumpy ass finally gets out of bed in the morning, I’ll be there to make you breakfasts, lunches, and dinners. I’ll be there when you need someone to listen. Every day, I’ll be there.” Dean’s voice trembled, having nothing to do with the damp chill, and squeezed his eyes shut. “Please, Cas, don’t go. I…I need you.” 

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt cold, wet lips press harshly to his. Cas was kissing him.

Oh my God, Cas was kissing him!

He stood frozen in the rain, armful of ex-angel pressed against his entire body. By the time Dean’s brain finally got back online to actually reciprocate the kiss, Cas pulled back. The ex-angel shrank back looking frightened.

“Dean…I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t, I shouldn’t’ve.”

Before Cas could step back any further, Dean yanked him forward, arms squeezing around Cas’ lower back as the hunter tenderly kissed his lips. Cas sighed happily, his body relaxing into Dean’s. Dean took his time, gently licking at the seam of the ex-angel’s mouth, moaning when Cas granted him access and Dean took the opportunity to explore Cas’ mouth with fervor. The two men are a tangle of lips, teeth, and tongue. Dean felt Cas shiver and as much as he wanted to think it’s from his sexual prowess, he’s betting it’s the weather.

Dean placed a soft kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth, reluctantly pulling away. The ex-angel chased the kiss whining. “C’mon, Cas, let’s get you inside before you catch pneumonia or somethin’.”

“What,” Cas blinked. “Noooo!”

Dean chuckled, brushing the dripping, dark hair from out of Cas’ eyes. “Your lips are turning blue, you’re shivering, and you look like a drowned rat.” Cas shook his head clinging tightly to the hunter’s soaked shirt. “I’m not gonna walk through that door and forget we kissed, dude,” he reassured Cas, the ex-angel continuing the rapid head-shake.

“Tell ya what,” Dean softly kissed along Cas’ jaw, nibbling gently on his earlobe earning a whimper from the ex-angel. “How about I run us a nice hot bath to ease your aches from the hunt. Then I’ll getcha bandaged up, and we can lay on my amazing, awesome, totally-worth-the-money memory foam mattress and binge-watch some Netflix?”

Cas nodded and with a wide smile slipped his hand into Dean’s. “Lead the way.”   


End file.
